Loose Tooth
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson loses his first tooth.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**First new story of the year! Sorry I haven't posted in a while!**

**I wondered what would happen when Jackson lost his first tooth, so I thought it would be a cute story! ****Ironically, I wrote this after learning I need dental surgery. Anyway, I hope enjoy it...and please review!**

"Daddy!" Jackson Sanders cried through the house.

Greg came into Jackson's room to see him with his hand over his mouth and a worried look. "Jacks, what's wrong?"

Jackson moved his hand and said, "Lookit." He wiggled his tongue and Greg saw Jackson's tooth was loose.

"Oh, it's okay," Greg assured him. "It's one of your baby teeth that's loose."

Jackson sniffed. "It okay?"

"Of course! It just means your baby tooth is ready to come out so you big teeth can come in."

"I get new teeth?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Greg assured him. "Everybody loses their baby teeth. But then their big teeth come in. And then you leave your tooth under your pillow so the tooth fairy can leave you some money."

Jackson's eyes widened. "Really?"

Greg smiled softly. "Yeah. It just means you're growing up."

Wiping his nose on his sleeve, Jackson said, "I don't wanna be a grownup!"

Greg couldn't help but softly smile. As much as he wished he'd been there since Jackson was born, he treasured every moment with his son. "It's okay. You're growing up just fine. And that tooth will come out when it's ready."

Jackson sniffed and smiled softly. "I really okay?"

"I promise," Greg said with a soft smile.

Jackson thought for a moment. "Daddy, does the tooth fairy come? Katie said the tooth fairy left her money when she lost her tooth last summer."

Greg smiled, thinking of how D.B.'s granddaughter happily showed Jackson where she lost her tooth. "Yeah. When you lose your tooth, you put it under your pillow before you go to bed."

"Oh," Jackson whispered. "So I okay?"

"You sure are. Just don't grow up too fast," Greg said with a wink and soft smile.

"I won't," Jackson said with a giggle.

That afternoon, Jackson wiggled his tooth and yelled for Greg.

"It ready, daddy! It looser!" Jackson said.

Greg knelt in front of Jackson as the little boy moved his tooth with his finger. Just as Greg was about to ask if he was sure, the tooth popped out. Jackson gasped softly as Greg grabbed it. He looked at his tooth in his daddy's hand. "Oh! It came out!"

"Yeah," Greg said softly. "Did it hurt?"

"A little. An' dere blood!"

Greg smiled softly as he took a tissue and held it to Jackson's mouth. "It's okay. It'll just bleed a little bit."

"Like when I scraped my knee on da playground?"

"Yep." Greg moved the tissue and asked, "How's it feel?"

Jackson's eyes widened as he moved his tongue through the space. "Wow!"

Greg smiled. "Different, huh?"

"Daddy, there's a hole! An' I gunna get a big tooth!"

"You sure are." He smiled a bittersweet smile as he and Jackson looked at the tooth. "You ready to leave it for the tooth fairy?"

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said. "Can we take a picture to show mama an' Nana an' Papa an' Katie?"

"Sure," Greg said with a warm smile. He took his camera and took a picture of the tooth, then told Jackson to smile. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Jackson said with a big smile. He giggled when Greg took the pictures.

Jackson brushed his teeth and carefully brushed where the lost tooth was. Greg watched his son brush his teeth and examine where his tooth was. He wasn't there when Jackson got his first tooth, but he was loving watching him grow.

Jackson finished and smiled up at his father. "All clean!"

"Alright, ready for bed?"

Jackson hopped off his footstool and rushed to his room. "Yeah! Come on, daddy!"

Greg followed and gave the tooth to Jackson. The little boy carefully put it under his pillow. "You sure the tooth fairy gunna find it dere?"

"I'm sure," Greg said with a warm smile. "Pick out the book you want to read."

Jackson handed a book to his father as his dog Scruffy hopped on the bed. "Now Scruffy," Jackson said, "Don't be scared when da tooth fairy comes. I think she's nice, an' I get money for my tooth."

Greg smiled and patted Scruffy's head. The dog listened as father and son read their story.

When they finished, Jackson looked up at Greg. "Daddy, I still big, but I not too big."

Greg smiled warmly. "I think you're just right, Jacks." His heart soared when he saw Jackson's smile. "I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, daddy!" He wrapped his arms around his father.

Greg kissed Jackson's forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night-night, daddy." Jackson closed his eyes and Greg patted Scruffy's head.

The next morning, Jackson woke up and eagerly looked under his pillow. The little boy screamed happily. "She came! She came!"

Scruffy barked as Greg came in. "Jacks, did the..."

"Look daddy! I got a dollar! The tooth fairy gave me a whole dollar!"

"Wow!" Greg said with a wide smile as Jackson happily jumped up and down. He loved seeing his son so happy.

Jackson giggled and he and Scruffy hopped off the bed. "We gotta show mama an' everybody! An' den I gunna get you some ice cream!"

Greg laughed softly. "With hot fudge?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "An' we get some treats for Scruffy too!" The little dog wagged her tail.

"Well, I can help you pay for stuff, if you want," Greg said with a warm smile.

"Okay!"

As they were getting their ice cream, Jackson looked up at Greg. "Daddy, I big, but I hope I never get too big for ice cream with you."

Greg smiled. "Aw, I don't think you will."

"Even when I get all my big teeth?"

"Even then."

Jackson smiled. "Good, cause I like ice cream with you!"

"I like that too," Greg said with a warm smile.

They enjoyed their ice cream and Jackson happily showed all his family and friends where he lost his tooth. And Greg reveled in seeing his son so happy. And Jackson promised Greg he wouldn't grow up too fast...even if he was a big boy.

**The End.**


End file.
